A spinning cup sequencer facility for the analysis of proteins and peptides is being established at Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The principal instrumentation will be a Beckman 890C Sequencer and a Waters High Pressure Liquid Chromatograph. There are presently two sequencers and related gas and liquid chromatography apparatus at this institution, but their heavy use for research programs in the Departments of Cell Biology and Microbiology and Immunology results in a very limited availability for other projects. The new facility will provide automated Edman degradation and phenylthiohydantoin identification analyses for members of other departments who have occasional needs for amino acid sequence data, and for the following three on-going sequence projects, in the departments of Biochemistry, and Anatomy, which will require a larger portion of the facility's time. (1) Glycophorin has been isolated from single donors of MM, NN, and MN blood group types. Peptides, already isolated from these glycophorins, will be analyzed to identify the group specific differences which are evident from differences in amino acid compositions. Comparative studies will be performed with the protein isolated from chimpanzee blood. (2) Protein processing is being studied in the glucagon system from Angler Fish and the casein system from rat mammary tissue. Signal sequences will be determined for the prepro and pre forms, respectively, of these polypeptides using radiolabeling technology. (3) Superoxide dismutases scavenge the superoxide free radical, thus protecting aerobes from the cytotoxic products of oxygen metabolism. Sequence analyses are underway for making structural, functional, and evolutionary comparisons of the three metalloenzyme forms of superoxide dismutase.